1. Technical Field
The present disclosure provides a wavelength converting material, particularly the material relating to metal haloaluminate compound, and the application thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many researches have actively aimed at the development of illumination source by replacing traditional fluorescent light source with light-emitting diode (LED) that produces white light similar to solar emission. The popular white LED chip technology uses a blue LED that emits light with wavelength from 440 nm to 460 nm to excite yellow phosphors such that the blue light is mixed with the yellow light to produce white light. Although the foregoing method owns the advantages of process simplicity and cost effectiveness, the color saturation and color rendering index (CRI) of the produced white light are still distinct from the solar emission.
Within recent years, another research has developed to use ultra-violet (UV) LED that emits wavelength from 360 nm to 400 nm to excite red, green, and blue phosphors, and then mixed into white light. The abovementioned method has advantages of high luminous efficiency, high CRI, and being capable of associating with a variety of phosphors. However, the process is more difficult for adequately mixing several sorts of phosphors for controlling the characteristics of the generated white light.